slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Spotlight
Spotlight Lyrics Monique with Brittany and Amy: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Monique (Brittany and Amy): Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? (Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Well, I don't like (Hee-hee) Living under your spotlight (Hee-hee) Just because you think I might (Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Woah oh oh) Monique with Brittany and Amy (Brittany and Amy): Oh, I don't like (Yeah, hee-hee) Living under spotlight (Yeah, hee-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (Yeah, hee-hee) You won't have to worry (Woah oh oh) Monique (Brittany and Amy): Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Oh if this love real real love, then I'm staying. No doubt (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm busting out (Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Monique with Brittany and Amy (Brittany and Amy): (Monique: Ohh, baby) Oh, I don't like (Hee-hee) Brittany and Amy (Monique): Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Spotlight, yeah) Just because you think I might, hee-hee (Just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy, woah oh oh (Find somebody worthy) Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (I don't like) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (You will never have to worry, no) Monique (Brittany and Amy): Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think you're doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong Baby, all I do is try (Try) To show you that you're mine (Mine) One and only guy (Only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like Monique with Brittany and Amy: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo (Monique: Ooh ooh ooh) Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Brittany and Amy (Monique): (Hey, 'cause I don't like) Oh, I don't like, hee-hee Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (No, no) Monique with Brittany and Amy (Brittany and Amy): Just because you think I might (Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Whoa oh oh) (Monique: No, no) Brittany and Amy (Monique): Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (I don't like, yeah) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Living under your spotlight) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (You will never have to worry) Monique: I don't like... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs